James Howlett
|gender = Male |species = Mutant |height = 5'3" |weight = 195 lbs (without Adamantium skeleton); 300 lbs. (with Adamantium skeleton) |hair = Brown |eyes = Blue |nationality = *Canadian *U.S American (obtained dual citizenship) *Japanese (obtained dual citizenship) *Madripoor (obtained dual citizenship) |family = Howlett |canon=true|au=true|warverse=true|whatif=true|rewrite=true |Species = Mutant|skin = Fair|Nationality = *Canadian *U.S American (obtained dual citizenship) *Japanese (obtained dual citizenship) *Madripoor (obtained dual citizenship)|Family = Howlett}} James Howlett better known as Logan or Wolverine, is the youngest son of John Howlett Sr and Elizabeth Howlett. He is the only brother of John Howlett Jr. Personality Logan is a gruff loner who has a strong sense of personal honor. He also has a wild, animal-like nature to him and a savage, or "berserker," rage which he tries to control. He is also perfectly at home in the wilderness. He is known as one of the most fearless, brave, and dangerous men in the world. Logan established himself quickly as the X-Man most willing to permanently deal with their adversaries. He developed a close friendships with his teammates. There are only a few Logan truly trusts, which are Charles Xavier and his brother John Howlett Jr. When it comes to his family Logan is high protective acting much like an alpha wolf wanting to keep them safe. Beyond that those in his family are the few that see he can be gentle and loving. Physical Description Powers Mutation Limitations *'Vulnerable Senses': Logan's only other "weakness" is the fact that his heightened senses can be taken advantage of. *'Decapitation/Severe Spinal Damage': Professor X once stated that Locancould be killed if his head became separated from his body, causing his brain to be unable to send signals to the section(s) of his body that needs healing. Because of the addition of his adamantium-laced skeleton, however, the idea seems very unlikely. *'Adamantium-related weaknesses': **'Adamantium Allotropes': Adamantium has thirteen different allotropes (variants) that are very unstable compared to adamantium because of their different molecular configurations and thus physical properties. Some have caused Logan to become dizzy or weak just by being in close contact with these adamantium specimens. **'Drowning': Of the few ways to kill Logan, given drowning cuts the brain's oxygen supply. With the addition of nearly 100 pounds of adamantium to his body reduced his buoyancy. Abilities Name Meaning Personal History Early Years Weapon X Canon Canon Biography Canon Relationships |-|Nikki= |-|Karmen= |-|Ophelia= |-|Aurelia= Canon Personal Information |-|Family= |-|Jobs= *Owner/Operator of Wolverine Pub *Director of Faelan's Animal Sanctuary *Co-CEO Howlett Industries |-|Alliance= Current Affiliation(s): X-Men Previous Affiliation(s):N/A |-|Other= Codename:Wolverine Alias:Logan Title(s): James Logan Howlett Grand Duke of Madripoor Place of Birth: Cold Lake, Alberta, Canada Place of Residence: Bayville, New York AU AU Biography AU Relationships AU Personal Information |-|Family= |-|Jobs= *Owner/Operator of Wolverine Pub *Co-CEO Howlett Industries |-|Alliance= Current Affiliation(s): X-Men Previous Affiliation(s):N/A |-|Other= Codename:Wolverine Alias:Logan Title(s): James Logan Howlett Grand Duke of Madripoor Place of Birth: Cold Lake, Alberta, Canada Place of Residence: Bayville, New York Warverse Warverse Biography Warverse Relationships Warverse Personal Information |-|Family= |-|Jobs= None Deceased |-|Alliance= Current Affiliation(s):None Deceased Previous Affiliation(s): X-Men |-|Other= Codename:Wolverine Alias:Logan Title(s): James Logan Howlett Grand Duke of Madripoor Place of Birth: Cold Lake, Alberta, Canada Place of Residence: Bayville, New York What If What If Biography What If Relationships What If Personal Information |-|Family= |-|Jobs= *Owner/Operator of Wolverine Pub *Co-CEO Howlett Industries |-|Alliance= Current Affiliation(s): X-Men Previous Affiliation(s):N/A |-|Other= Codename:Wolverine Alias:Logan Title(s): James Logan Howlett Grand Duke of Madripoor Place of Birth: Cold Lake, Alberta, Canada Place of Residence: Bayville, New York Rewrite Rewrite Biography Rewrite Relationships Rewrite Personal Information |-|Family= |-|Jobs= *Owner/Operator of Wolverine Pub *Co-CEO Howlett Industries |-|Alliance= Current Affiliation(s): X-Men Previous Affiliation(s):N/A |-|Other= Codename:Wolverine Alias:Logan Title(s): James Logan Howlett Grand Duke of Madripoor Place of Birth: Cold Lake, Alberta, Canada Place of Residence: Bayville, New York References Category:Homosuperior Category:Howlett Family Category:Japanese Category:U.S American Category:Canadian Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Canon Category:Warverse Category:AU Category:Rewrite Category:What If Category:Madripoor